sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Raider Battalion (224MBN)
Raider Battalion Shoot to kill, Fight to Win! Raider Battalion, the 224th Marine BN, is the rapid response combat force permanently stationed on the NRSD Reprisal. Named for the legendary Davram Chrisoan’s elite historical Raider unit, their higher authority is the 70th Marine Brigade, ‘Pathfinders,’ which falls under the authority of the 5th Marine Corps, ‘Ever Steadfast’, also known as ‘The Ones who Hold’. The 5th Corps made their name anew during the Battle of Hoth while holding off the Imperial Ground assault, rather than fleeing to the carrier vessels. The 70th Brigade and 5th Corps derive from Old Republic forces, but the restructuring following the fall of the Empire rebuilt the Corps in everything but name. In the wake of the Rebellion, Major General Antilos decided that while the honorable deeds of the previous units would be acknowledged in the Marine Corps HQ on Coruscant, the newly re-christened unit would have the opportunity to create their own history. The 224th BN was originally assigned to the Mon Calamari Cruiser New Life. After it sustained severe damage during the devastating World Devastator raid on that planet, the ship was replaced by a Republic-class Destroyer, the Reprisal. During this interim time the Battalion was assigned to Coruscant, providing mobile ground operations and creating some of the first beachheads and mobile command centers on Coruscant- locations that are used to this day in the under levels. Shortly after the Reprisal was finished, the 224th was selected to be permanently assigned to the vessel as a mult-use combat unit. The unit commander, Lieutenant Colonel Finot Calgyre, was given permission to begin a new chapter in the Brigade’s history by naming and staffing his own Battalion. Christening them the Raider Battalion, after an elite Marine unit in the Old Republic, he led his new Battalion in numerous combat actions on Coruscant and other systems that the Reprisal visited. Though young, the Battalion quickly amassed a reputation as being both hard-hitting and aggressive, expert in all areas that Marines are expected to be. LTC Calgyre was killed last year in combat action, leading a small unit in a sensitive operation on Coruscant’s surface. The details of this action have not yet been unclassified, even to his subordinate Marines. Major Mestoph Katar has assumed authority as acting Battalion Commander, but the lack of an LTC has made recent life more difficult for the young Battalion. Alpha Company Take what you can- Give nothing back! The Alpha Bandits are always first on the ground. Nicknamed ‘Bandits’, they gained the honorific for their lightning fast movements and their almost impossible speed on ground, allowing them to take and seize enemy positions before the opposition can even reply. Captain Vindasius Wolf is the CO, seconded by 1st Lieutenant Thorlos. 2nd Lieutenant Wrista Ipex is the commander of 1st Platoon, with Lieutenants Domigen, Phalos, and Piedo in command of 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Platoons, respectively. Delta Company You Call, We Haul! Delta Company, or ‘Delta Stalkers’, is the transportation company. They operate all of the heavy vehicles and equipment, namely everything that you can bolt down. They are known as ‘The Movin’ Guys’ by the other Marines in the Battalion, and are the smallest of the four companies. Captain Exis Vans is the CO, with 1st Lieutenant Corbin Das as his Executive Officer. Call Signs: 224th Marine Battalion: Raider -A/Co: Bandit -B/Co: Crash -C/Co: Outlaw -D/Co: Stalker